Botín de Guerra
by Scorpio G
Summary: A Thor el que Loki sea su hermano le tiene con poco cuidado, solo entiende que es suyo, pero Loki no está de acuerdo con ser de nadie, tampoco está seguro de que le guste el sospechoso apego que el dios del trueno empezó a manifestar hacia su persona. Thor x Loki (Thorki) YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Botín de guerra**

 **Pareja:** Thor / Loki sutil Fandral / Loki

 **Categoria:** Drama / Romance

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, consentimiendo dudoso

 **Sinopsis:** A Thor el que Loki tiene su hermano solo con el cuidado del cuerpo, pero no está de acuerdo con nadie, tampoco está seguro de que le guste el sospechoso que el dios del verdadero comenzó a manifestar hacia su persona.

 **Capítulo 1: Opuestos**

El Bifrost anunciaba el regreso del ejército de Asgard, la reina no negaría que había estado muy preocupada por ese tiempo, quizás solo por su hijo pequeño.

Frigga revisó su apariencia en el espejo con calma, sabía que no valía la pena apresurarse, Odín respetó todo el protocolo y espero lo mismo que ella, hizo hacer su entrada triunfal por la ciudad, dándole tiempo a todos los asgardianos de que se alegraron y aliviaran por su regreso heroico, desfilaría hasta el palacio donde daría un discurso aletardado y sus antepasados antes de despedir a alguien para reunirse con sus familias, recién ahí, y solamente allí ella podría esperarlo en su alcoba, claro que no era el lugar apropiado, la reina debería salir a recibirlo junto con el resto de la corte, pero Frigga no estaba para cumplir con los protocolos, hacía tiempo que todo eso había dejado de tenerlo.

Suspiró mientras se acomodaba el vestido, su vientre seguía hinchado y tramado, su amante sabía que hacía mucho tiempo atrás, la tragedia que envolvía a la familia real y la mantenía en ese estado de completa tristeza. Estaba atravesando el peor momento de su vida ... y justo entonces Odín tuvo que estar en otro reino en plena guerra, dejándola sola con sus demonios. Ella sabía que era su deber, era un rey después de todo, no podía abandonar el campo de batalla porque su esposa requería consuelo, su mente entendía eso, pero su corazón era el que se sentía traicionado, su bebé acababa de morir y debía lidiar sola con ello, ninguna mujer nacía preparada para algo así.

Frigga pensó en Thor, su hijo está seguro y está en la escalinata del palacio, tratando de parecer un estoico soldado mientras sus ojos están despiertos que desean saltar de gusto, él era efusivo y no podía esconder sus emociones, con la pequeña atención que le había prestado los últimos días no se sorprendió que estaban tan ansiosos de reencontrarse con su orgulloso padre. Hubiera querido sentirse mal por eso, pero sabía que era lo mejor, Thor aún no sabía lo que pasaba, no sabía cómo se explicaría, cómo le diría que la hermana por la que llevaba meses preguntando a la que no nacería, que ni siquiera día un hermano, su niña no solo se había ido antes de ver la luz de este mundo ... se había llevado su fertilidad con ella. Si aún le quedaran lágrimas ... Frigga estaría de nuevo llorando.

Cuando las trompetas anunciaron la llegada al palacio se vieron sorprendidas, era muy pronto, se dirigió a su balcón, pensando en salir a mirar lo que pasaba, qué había provocado que el gran Odín rompiera con el protocolo real y acudiera directamente al palacio. La muerte del futuro o princesa no era un conocimiento del mundo público aún, así que no podía usarlo de excusa. Finalmente desechó las preguntas y evitó salir afuera, no quería ver a nadie más, no quería ver el día ... no quería ver un Thor, si volvía a acercarse a tocar su panza para preguntar por el bebé de la cabeza.

Los pesados pasos en el pasillo se hicieron cerca del cielo se aproximan, se sienten tonta por caminar en círculos en contra de, todos los siglos juntos ya parecían como si no lo fuera, era la reina después de todo. Decidir un salvado de dignidad se puede sentar en uno de los divanes y se puede usar de la manera más fácil.

Las puertas se abrieron y se clavaron una mirada para su falsa fachada cayera en pedazos ... definitivamente no estaba bien.

Los labios de Frigga temblaron bajo su inspección y se esforzaron por no soltar un lastimero gemido.

"Oh querida"

Fueron las palabras que la quebraron, y cuando la distancia dejó de existir ... a ella dejó de importarle a alguien la escuchaba llorar, sí le quedaban lágrimas después de todo, las estaba guardando para su esposo.

Odín frotó su espalda con delicadeza, no tenía más palabras de consuelo, era además de un rey era un guerrero, no era bueno ni delicado para expresar sentimientos, la diplomacia era lo suyo, y la situación en particular no tenía nada de diplomática, no era algo que había aprendido a sobrellevar de sus mentores, pero ella se sentía bien de saber que a su manera ... él estaba allí para ella.

Cuando se separaron permanentemente unos momentos en el silencio, sin saber qué decir, Odín estaba sentado a su lado y jugaba con la pequeña mano de su esposa con cariño, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran algunos suspiros.

Finalmente Frigga decidió que sería ella quien debería hablar.

"Yo ... No sé como ..."

Pero fue interrumpido por el llanto de un bebé.

Miró a su esposo interrogante, justo cuando entendió que no estaban solos en la habitación.

La ilusión de invisibilidad desapareció y una joven doncella, de rubios cabellos y ojos tiernos se mostró frente a la pareja, en sus brazos se mantuvo al lado, Frigga no podía verlo entre tantos años de tela ... pero el llanto delataba que se trataba de un recién nacido, era demandante pero demasiado vulnerable, propio de alguien que no conocía aún el alcance de sus cuerdas vocales.

"¿Sigyn?" La reina se puso de pie, demasiado confundida para sentirse ofendida por su propia violación a su privacidad, la costaba creer que no había recibido la ilusión de la joven, era una niña sin experiencia, las emociones fuera de control eran peligrosas.

"Discúlpeme alteza" Se excusó a la vez, pero como miraba a ambos a la vez era difícil saber con cuál de los dos estaba disculpando, con la reina por espiarla o con el rey por delatarse.

Odín hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano con el que se adjudicó la disculpa antes de pedirle a la joven que le entregara lo que cargaba. La rubia depositó el bebé en los brazos de su soberano con demasiado cuidado, se notó que era la primera vez que se cargaba a un recién nacido, parecía más lesionado que demasiado movido.

"Retírate"

Tan pronto como el rey dio la orden la joven se perdió de vista con una velocidad que hizo fuerte contraste con los movimientos anteriores, cerrando la puerta a su salida.

"Odín, ¿Qué es esto?" Naturalmente, se trata de un bebé, pero no tiene una sorpresa para formular una pregunta.

"El hijo de Laufey"

Friggé se acercó para verlo mejor, con cuidado movió un poco las ropas en las que el bebé pequeño se sacudía inconforme, su piel era blanca, lechosa, no había grabados en ella, y sus ojos se veían claros, no había evidencia del color caoba rojizo que ostentaban esos horribles gigantes.

"Pero él ... No lo parece"

"Es un mestizo" Siguió explicándole, con su ojo puesto en su esposa, quien ya no miraba a él solo al pequeño jotún que tenía un dedo de su delicados dedos y leyó de meterlo en su boca.

"Es tan pequeño ... más pequeño que Thor cuando nació, y su piel ... es como si fuera ..."

"¿Aesir?"

Esa última declaración captó la nueva atención de Frigga, que sin embargo se convirtió en el dedo que ahora era usado como chupón, miró a su esposo con una sospecha formándose en la mente.

"¿Odín?"

"Laufey y lo que quedaba de su ejército huyeron, abandonaron el palacio, lo encontré junto al cofre de los inviernos, abandonado, uno de los guardias confirmó que se trataba del menor de los primos, nacido hace solo dos días.

Frigga trató de asimilar esa información, sin importar el hecho de que haya tenido los ojos gruesos que tanto le haya traído a la gente ... todo eso le pareció muy ambiguo, el pecado de alguien de la familia real que explicara lo que pasó ... existían muchos escenarios no hay involucraran el abandono del pequeño príncipe, al fin y al cabo tampoco esperaba que el último se quedara, en esos momentos el rey podría estar desesperado recibiendo la noticia de que sus soldados huyeron y nadie reparó en el príncipe, mestizo o no ... si lo había conservado era porque lo reconocía como propio, ¿Qué clase de padre abandonía a su bebé en manos de los enemigos?

Pudo decir algo de todo eso en voz alta, pero una parte suya muy egoísta y que empezaba a conocer hasta qué punto ... decidía callar, aceptaba las pobres excusas de su esposo, consiente de un lugar, todo eso.

Con cuidado tomó el niño para ponerlo en sus propios brazos, contra su pecho, feliz de notar que había dejado de llorar y sus inocentes ojitos la miraban con mucha curiosidad.

"Es perfecto" Pensó en voz alta, mientras comenzaba a acunar, la sacudió por ese deseo maternal recientemente frustrado, en el tiempo que su bebé debió haber nacido ... el destino la ponía en otro recién llegado en brazos ... y Frigga no creía en las coincidencias .

"Solo Sigyn lo sabe" No hace falta que Odín agregue a la lista un Heimdal, él siempre sabía todo, nombrarlo sería redundante. "Lo oculté a mis hombres y ella me ayudó a conservarlo en el anonimato hasta aquí"

Sigyn se había unido a la lista de doncellas que dejaron la corte para ayudar a los soldados en la guerra, ya fuera que recibía sus heridas, preparando sus comidas ... o calentando sus camas, la joven elegía por lo primero, estaba demostrando cierto talento en la magia curativa la que he aprendido de la misma reina.

"Frigga ..." Odín volvió a hablar luego de un silencio prolongado, buscando la mirada de su esposa, evidentemente no sabía las palabras, pero entre ellos dos eran sobrios, en especial cuando era tan evidente que estaba teniendo la misma idea.

Ella comatadale las cosas.

"Quiero ponerle a Loki, siempre gustó ese nombre, tu nombraste a Thor"

El rey asintió, volviendo a sumergirse en el silencio, seguro de que ya era navegable por un elemento de posibilidades, como acondicionador de nuevo para el alcoba y que tenía un estado para una niña, tema de los colores del primer atuendo cuando lo presentaran oficialmente, los ojos de Thor cuando finalmente conociera a su hermano ... sus dos hijos jugando y creciendo juntos. Ella era una persona positiva, Odín era realista, sabía que todo eso era un error, no era el conservante al niño, no era extraño, mantenía la vida con un enemigo extranjero como el botín de guerra, podía crecer en la corte como un noble más y algún día facilitar la diplomacia entre ambos reinos, pero ... ¿Adoptarlo? Peor ... ¿Declararlo biológicamente suyo? ¿Un Aesir? Era una locura.

El pequeño y recién Nombrado Loki SOLTO Una suave risa Que Ilumino El Rostro de su amada Esposa, Y CON UN suspiro Odín se despidio de Sus Preocupaciones, Por una vez en su vida se permitio Ser optimista, los soldados jotun Estaban muertos, ninguno Diría lo que vio, Sigyn era una joven leal a su reina y discreta, y Heimdal ... a su fiel guardián no le sacarían la verdad ni con tortura.

"Nunca nadie lo sabrá"

Se atrevió a afirmar.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la reina saliera de su reclusión. En Asgard pronto se corrió la voz de que la ausencia de su soberana se había debido a una complicación con el embarazo pero que finalmente había llegado a buen puerto y pronto a conocerse al nuevo príncipe. Todos Estaban bronceado aliviados LUEGO de tantos rumores sombríos ... que casi nadie reparo en el detalle del nuevo género, meses Atrás los sanadores del palacio habian Anunciado Que Esperabán una Una Niña, Pero si bien Eran Muy Eficaces ... CUALQUIERA SE PODIA equivocar, lo unico Que importaba era que la reina estaba bien, el nuevo príncipe también era todo alegría y festejos en el palacio.

Si acaso, Frigga no tiene ninguna culpa por no haberlo hecho ... todo eso quedó sepultado por la palabra que Loki trajo a su vida, no hay tiempo de pensar en nada amargo, el consumo todos los segundos de su día, era dependiente y dependiente , todo lo contrario, a lo que había sido el pequeño, Thor al llegar al mundo, su primer hijo que se ganaba la vida en su cuna, disfrutaba de todos los brazos que lo sostuvieron sin tener en cuenta y que pronto comenzó a caminar. . Loki en cambio no looking querer soltarla, y definitivamente despreciaba su cuna.

Los Primeros dos Dias habian Sido Los Mas Difíciles, saberlo medio jotun la asustaba Tanto Como trataba de alentarla, se suponia Que Eran Una raza Resistencia de mucha, por Lo Que eso aumentaba las Posibilidades de Loki de supervivencia LUEGO de Semejante 'cambio de ambiente, de Pero a la vez ... D no era un Gigante Y Si era lo se trataba de una versión desvalida de uno, Demasiado pequeño y Débil, un Frigga le sorprendio Darse Cuenta de Que sentia frio, al Principio habia enfriado la habitación ¿por miedo a sofocarlo ... Descubriendo con horror que el niño empezaba a ponerse azul ... y eso no tenía nada que ver con su ascendencia, estaba helado y el llanto inconforme no se esperaba.

Un jotun friolento ... definitivamente Loki era una caja de sorpresas.

Luego estaba el problema de la alimentación, él tenía leche materna, había sido difícil de explicar en el palacio que necesitaba una nodriza, ella había amamantado a Thor sin problemas, además de que solo había visto la canción durante el parto. entre sus sanadores por cómo se dio la llegada del nuevo heredero, pero ninguno de ellos era la pregunta y era casi imposible que adivinaran la verdad ... nadie en su sano juicio señalaría al pequeño y blanco Loki como un Jotun, un sumo podría haberlo hecho que pertenecía a alguna otra familia a sí misma, quizás que Odín trajo un resultado de un amorío a casa (Noé el primer rey en hacerlo) pero nada de eso siempre importa demasiado y cuando se guardaran sus comentarios, si alguien llega a repetir algo así como frente un Thor se vería muy lejos del palacio ... y de Asgard.

La nodriza elegida fue una joven de la corte que acababa de tener familia, la doncella se sintió halagada por la oportunidad de servir a la familia real en algo tan delicado ... pero Loki no compartió su alegría.

"Ya, ya, cariño, aquí estoy" Tras dejarlo llorar al menos media hora en brazos de la chica, intentando por todos los medios que se prendiera de su pecho ... Frigga perdió la paciencia, no soportó un segundo más al verlo sufrir así.

Cuando la reina lo tomó de nuevo, el ensordecedor llanto cesó pero fue reemplazado por unos gimoteos que sonaban a la protesta, estaba tan alterado que la costaba calmarse.

"Lo siento mi reina" La joven lucía apenada.

"No te preocupes querida, ya te he quitado mucho tiempo, intentaremos más tarde"

Aunque en el fondo sabía que sería inútil, Loki volvería a rechazar, tendrían que intentar con alguien más y esperar correr con mayor suerte.

Para la noche el sueño del príncipe no dejaba dormir en el palacio, no había lavado la nariz, era una gran necesidad, había pasado muchas horas y no había sido amamantado, tenía hambre ... pero no tenía forma de convencerlo de aceptar incluso la mamadera que le era ofrecida, para esa altura la misma reina lloraba con él.

"Por favor ..." Le dijo aunque sabía que no podía entenderse, se sentía tan frustrado y asustado. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no era convencerlo de comer? Era un recién nacido ... ¿Cuánto más seguir así? Estaba empezando a considerar algún hechizo de manipulación, pero sabía que estaba prohibido hechizar un bebé, sin embargo no podía ser peor que verlo debilitarse y enfermar hasta la muerte.

Odín no estaba a su lado, luego de traer un Loki se había vuelto a ausentar de Asgard, si bien había ganado la guerra quedaba mucho que solucionar en los demás reinos, y aún debía decidir que harían con el remanente de jotun que había escapado, acabar con todos ellos si no se rendían ... volverlos tributarios. En esos momentos a Friggé no podía importarlo menos todo eso, había querido tener para tener un concejo, aunque sabía que era una idea tonta ... ¿Qué sabía Odín sobre maternidad? Pero al menos su presencia siempre fue contrastada.

En medio de su berrinche, mientras Frigga lo sostenía contra el pecho sentado en la cama, Loki comenzó a empujar, su boca se prendía de la delicada tela de la cama de la cama, sus manitos amababan uno de sus senos y ella sintió renovadas ganas de llorar al entender lo que le pedía.

No sabiendo qué más hacer fue que decidió mover su ropa y ayudarla a consolarse con su pecho, no tenía nada que ofrecer pero no podía negarle algo tan natural en una madre ... una madre que amamantaba a su hijo ... ella no podía alimentarlo. Su bebé se prendió con pasión, y ella lo acarició esperando el momento en que se soltara comenzando con una rabieta, pero él siguió succionando, cerró sus ojos ... Y hasta su carita se relajó mucho.

La reina fue invadida por una certeza, quedando estupefacta al comprobar que de hecho ... Loki se estaba alimentado, ella le estaba ofreciendo leche pero ¿Cómo? Había perdido su embarazo hacía días y no había leche antes ... ¿Por qué ahora?

No se pudo importarle menos a una respuesta, solo comenzó a reír, no creyó volver a hacerlo, y cuando su hijo estuvo satisfecho lo besó en la cabeza y arropó bien para los dos tomó un merecido descanso. Imaginó que la servidumbre se siente igual que aliviada por el silencio, por la mañana avisó que ya no tenía una niña, ella podía cuidar su hijo sola.

Recién al tercer día Thor logró conocer a su hermano, me había mantenido al margen y me sentí tranquilo al respecto, así como luego de arreglarme bien, me acerqué a su dormitorio y lo esperaba sentado al borde de la cama, con su pequeño dormitorio. brazos.

Un niño rubio y de mirada alegre se acercó emocionado, sin haber visto que estaba retrocediendo por la repentina distancia que lo había impuesto, solo muy ansioso por estar incluido en lo que estaba pasando.

Thor se paró en puntitas para ver mejor y estuvo en silencio más tiempo de lo que estaba en el estado, Frigga había leído la mente para saber qué ideas pasaban por la cabeza de su hijo, cuando finalmente la miro a ella le regaló otra bella sonrisa , pero no dijo nada, su incapacidad de expresar sus emociones con las palabras que grabaron lo mucho que su hijo mayor se pareció a Odín, tal vez por eso tanto tendían a alejarse de ella todo el tiempo.

"Es pequeño" Sentenció finalmente Thor, Frigga no se cansaría de escuchar esa apreciación, aunque ninguno de los que lo decían tenía una idea de lo verdaderamente pequeño que era Loki en comparación con su raza, no era pequeño, era diminuto.

"Pensé que sería niña" Esa afirmación era la que nadie tenía en voz alta, aunque todos pensaron, Thor era el primero.

"Nos equivocamos" Era una explicación tan buena como cualquiera y su hijo la aceptaba con un asentimiento, mientras se observaba detalladamente al bebé.

"Papá dijo ... que cuando naciera mi hermana tenía que protegerla era una niña y es ... lo que los hombres hacen"

Sí, eso es como algo que Odín diría, él tenía un problema serio para aceptar la idea de una mujer independiente, esperaba que Thor no creía con esos conceptos machistas y llegó el momento para tomar decisiones con una mentalidad más abierta, al fin y al cabo ... las valkirias eran mujeres.

"Es niño, pero es tu hermano menor, también que lo protege, es lo que los hombres y mujeres hacen ¿Sí?"

"¡Lo prometo!" La pasión con la que Thor asumió ese compromiso casi la hizo reír, pero se contuvo porque no quiso que sintiera que la tomaba en serio, que ya creía todo un hombre después de todo ... sus pequeños brazos.

"¿Puedo cargarlo?" La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, aunque debió imaginar que la pediría eso, si ella podía cargar a Loki ¿Por qué no él? Aunque tenía una buena razón para eso, su bebé estaba tan relajado y odiaba tener que alterarlo así, pero tampoco quería que Thor se sintiera rechazado.

"Está bien" Con toda la suavidad que fue posible comenzó a deslizarse al pequeño en los brazos de Thor, tratando de evitar que sintiera el cambio, pero la mirada que le estaba dedicando al bebé le dejaba claro que nada de eso le estaba gustando , no dejaba de asombrarle, era demasiado pequeño para enfocar así, pero la estaba viendo fijo, al menos al principio, porque cuando su hermano apretó los ojitos verdes se dispararon hacia Thor, Frigga había jurado que era una mirada de cautela, como midiendo el peligro, y cuando por unos segundos no hubo ningún tipo de reacción que quizás todo saldría bien ... Pero finalmente Loki estalló en llanto dando su veredicto final.

Thor consiguió, hasta ahora, haber creído que había hecho algo malo, Frigga recuperó a su bebé mientras le aseguraba que eso era normal, los niños nacidos lloraban todo el tiempo.

"No llora contigo" Sonó casi a un reclamo, él ya no sonreía.

"Porque soy su mamá" De nuevo trató de tranquilizar "Estuvimos juntos muchos meses" Rio aunque esa horrible mentira provocó que su estómago se endureciera. "Cuando te conozco mejor no lloras contigo"

Su hijo asintió conforme mientras se acercaba de nuevo. Ninguno de ellos puede saber aún qué es la reacción que siempre tiene que ver con Thor se acercara demasiado, desconfianza y hasta dolor.

Con el tiempo, el padre de todo finalmente se reestableció en Asgard, un tratado de paz había sido firmado con los jotun por lo que con un poco de paciencia pronto todo regresaría a la normalidad, al menos por el reino dorado, los gigantes de la escarcha mucho trabajo que hacer en el futuro, en especial porque la batalla se llevó sobre ellos y mucho de su reino quedo en completas ruinas, pero nada de eso fue quitarse el sueño al viejo soberano, a su criterio podría parecer afortunados por seguir con vida.

Recién en ese entonces Odio haber dado el tiempo de conocer a su nuevo hijo, Loki ya caminaba, lo sabía por la correspondencia que mantenía con su esposa, y estaba comenzando a hablar con algo de fluidez. Pero lo que preocupo al rey fue darse cuenta de que el niño estaba demasiado sobreprotegido. Con él lejos, el pequeño príncipe vivía en la habitación de la reina, tenía su propio cuarto, el que aún no había estrenado, y una niñera a la que conocía tanto como a él, el niño era dependiente y su esposa solo alentaba esa conducta.

Odín tuvo que buscar la manera de abordar el tema sin ser demasiado severo, entendía lo que pasaba, Frigga perdió a su segundo hijo y la posibilidad de tener otro, era natural que al mejor estilo en que Loki se aferraba a ella despertara todo su instinto maternal y quisiera mantenerlo a salvo y en sus brazos, lamentablemente fue una conducta que no resultó en nada favorable, en poco tiempo tenía que poner en peligro como en su momento, en su momento, prepararse para ser guerrero junto a su hermano y proteger la corona ... Ellos no estarían para cuidarlo siempre.

Con esa idea en mente fue lo que ordenó que mudaran las pertenencias de su hijo menor a la alcoba al lado de la reina, no era la asignada al príncipe porque ella estaba en otra ala del palacio, como la de Thor, pero la gente lo mejor manera de empezar un destetarlo de su madre sin ser demasiado brusco, estar lo suficientemente cerca en caso de que la necesitara pero la privacidad se desarrolle más independencia. Al menos esos fueron lo que esperaban, que se quedaron el tiempo cuando los medios de comunicación vieron la luz quiso unirse a su esposa y se encontraron con que Loki había tenido la misma idea.

"No podía dormir" Lo justificó Frigga con su hijo abrazado bajo las colchas, mientras la dedicaba una mirada diferente, Odín decidió guardar silencio y regresar sobre sus pasos, ya empezaba a vislumbrar las complicaciones que traería el nuevo heredero pero ... ¿No hijo siempre los hijos un desafío? Había tenido suerte con Thor, de que el que tenía que preocuparse por lo que estaba demasiado viejo, por lo demás era casi el príncipe que había soñado, tan independiente y valiente a corta edad, con un poco de suerte a la medida que creía Loki seguir el ejemplo de su hermano.

Pero las nuevas tendencias revelan, por lo general, que los hermanos tienden a ser dos caras de una misma moneda, unidos y completamente opuestos, y sus dos hijos, la realidad veraz a las creencias populares.

Cuando Loki estuvo listo Odín ordenó que lo incluyeran en los entrenamientos, necesitaba desesperada la falda de su esposa con urgencia, el niño cuando no estaba en su regazo estaba en alguno de los divanes leyendo, solo y salía al aire libre, toda esa conducta le preocupaba, no se pareció a los demás niños y odiaba pensar que no era diferente, que esperaba que por tener sangre, que el chico fuera más salvaje que lo que veía, que se estuviera viendo en Frigga cuando era una niña dulce y no sabía qué pensar de ello, salvo que al menos nadie dudaría de la paternidad del niño.

Esa tarde Odín se mantuvo fuera de la vista de todos en la arena de entrenamiento, quería observar a sus hijos pero no quería que los vieran, la gracia de su evaluación radicaba en que interactuaran como lo harían cuando no tenían supervisión. Todos los estudiantes del equipo estaban haciendo ejercicios simples, comenzando a correr varias vueltas al circuito y luego practicando algo de arquería, el consulado se quedaba en las tareas Loki se estaba desenvolviendo bien, pero los problemas vinieron después, uno de los entrenadores decidió que era hora de comenzar a luchar y dividir en grupos, las peleas a veces corta edad no era gran cosa, era más bien una manera de ver las cualidades de cada uno y alejarse

Por ser príncipes, quizás, Thor y Loki fueron primero, como esperaba el desempeño de Thor fue bueno, pero el de Loki muy pobre, se notaba inseguro e incómodo, pero Thor solo y lo tocó, solo lo derribó con un movimiento perfecto y lo sostuvo contra el piso. Luego siguieron Fandral y Hogun, todos los niños fueron enfrentados por otros problemas, algunos más intensos que otros, hasta que fue el turno de Volstagg, cuando el rey vio que su oponente iba a ser el mismo Loki tuvo un mal augurio, supo que debía intervenir, evidentemente el entrenador no estaba prestando atención ¿Qué iba a hacer su pequeño hijo contra ese bruto gigante? Pero su consciencia le recordó que había metido un Loki a la clase para que aprendiera un defensor y fuera menos dependiente, recibir palizas era parte de la vida de un guerrero.

Volstagg no lo decepcionó, ya conocía al muchacho y sabía lo que podía ser en la arena, fue primero un golpe en la cara que no pudo golpear y golpear en el abdomen que lo arrojó al suelo con fuerza. Su hijo menor comenzó a sollozar, una reacción esperada, nunca antes lo había golpeado, lo que nadie esperaba era que Thor saltara sobre el volumen de la manera en que lo hizo y comenzara a golpearlo. Eso fue lo que captó la atención del entrenador que las gritó colérico por su conducta, pero los dos lo ignoraron rodando por el suelo en una pelota de brazos y piernas en la costa que sabelo quién era quién, algunos niños incluso empezarón por corear el nombre de Thor, una cantidad menor al colorado, Loki fue auxiliado por Sigyn, su niñera,

Odín suspiró y se alejó del balcón, molesto de saber qué reprender un Thor por su conducta a la vez que no estaba completamente seguro de que había hecho algo cuestionable, después de todo, supongo que debía cuidar a su hermano.

Para cuando llegó a la alcoba de su esposa Loki estaba sentado en su cama mientras Frigga limpiaba con un paño húmedo su rostro, Sigyn mientras le frotaba la espalda y daba las palabras de consuelo. Normalmente, habia sido interrumpido toda esa locura para recordar que un príncipe en Asgard era un guerrero y que no podía permitir que lo malcriaran, así que tomara un Loki y lo reprendería por su cobardía, enviándolo a un campo al campo hasta que no lo haga. . Sí, siempre que eso sí, pero que viéndolo ahí, pequeño, convaleciente, en el regazo de su esposa ... Le recordó las imágenes que había evocado cuando creyeron que tendrían una niña, Frigga había sufrido mucho el desapego de Thor y los moretones en su heredero luego de los primeros entrenamientos, la llegada de una princesa era como un bálsamo para su reina,

Él ya tenía un príncipe heredero ... Un protector de Asgard, bien podía dejar que Frigga tuviera un Loki, que lo educara a su manera, el gigante de la escarcha o el que no estaba claro que Loki no era como Thor, no le gustaba pelear, no soporta los golpes, el ruido ... la gente, él quería estar solo con los pocos que conocía, aprender, pulcro e impecable, casi se molesto por el estado que le había dejado su nariz y los magullones que tenía en la piel ... Era de Loki tan delicado, mientras se distraía con ese pensamiento fue lo que notó como un aura verde lo cubrió y lentamente las marcas de su rostro desapareció y dejó su piel suave y perfecta como siempre. Por el alarido que las mujeres no han sido las responsables.

Esa novedad en verdad lo golpeó con fuerza ... Loki era un hechicero ... Igual que Frigga ... Una alegre ironía.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí**

Bueno, este no es mi primer fanfic pero sí mi primer Thorki, la paciencia por favor XD espero poder poderles justicia, tenía muchas ideas en mente para ellos, más que nada Universos Alternos fuera de Marvel, pero por el primero quise hacerlo un poco mas canónico, esta versión se adapta un poco a lo que son Loki y Thor en la película de 2011 pero no es un exiliado a la tierra (por qué no aprender una valía) y humildad y mansedumbre y es más caprichoso y Loki si bien hará honor a su título de Dios de las travesuras no se trata de matar a un niño conquistar la tierra XD aquí es un buen chico ... o tan bueno como puede ser Loki.

En fin, si les gustó espero que me lo hagan saber, si no les gustó también, es un comienzo lento porque quería darle más protagonismo a mamá Frigga porque amo su relación con Loki.

Y ya han tenido que Odín no cambiar el color de la piel de Loki, decidí que no fuera azul porque no me gusta y la apariencia de Tom es tan bella que odio que mar solo el resultado de un hechizo, quería que Loki fuera naturalmente hermoso.

Pues es todo.


	2. Lo no tan prohibido

**Capítulo 2: Lo no tan prohibido**

 _Vanaheim_

"Es todo por hoy, puedes descansar"

La clase dio su final y cada vanir tomó sus apuntes y se fue retirando el salón de su escuela Frey enseñando historia ese día.

Thor nunca había estado tan aburrido antes, cuando su padre lo comunicó que era hora de que empezara con sus hermanos de Vanaheim se había imaginado un escenario completamente distinto, esperaba golpear a los puños con grandes guerreros, aprender de sus diestros espadachines, observar una batalla entre hechiceros, nunca pensó que pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo con la nariz en los libros, empecé a pensar que debiera enviarlo a Loki y no a él.

Pensar en su hermano lo puso melancólico, ya llevaba varios años lejos de Asgard, de su familia y amigos, ni bien se vio cerca de la adolescencia, su padre y el padre lo tuvieron listo para viajar, sabía que su madre no estaba de acuerdo con esa su decisión, pero no tenía voto sobre su educación, no necesitaba que lo dijeran, podía notarlo, de la misma manera que veía que Odín ya no tenía opinión sobre Loki, no sabía qué pensar de todo eso, pero los amaba a ambos y confiaba en el criterio de su padre, después de todo también era su rey, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera de un momento desolado por la prueba que le había impuesto, aún no entendía que podía aprender en ese reino que no era otra cosa en Asgard .

Buscó un arból en los jardines del palacio para acomodarse, y dejando su material de estudio en el suelo, era la última carta que le había mandado Loki, eran pocas las veces que se escribieron, pero cada vez que alguien partía a Asgard se encargaba de responder y su hermano hacía lo mismo que los que iban a Vanaheim, eso era bueno para ellos.

Con un suspiro comenzó a leerla pese a que ya sabía lo que decía de memoria.

 _Querido hermano:_

 _El que ha llegado a esta carta en el lugar de mi presencia es el que nos recibió, no, nuestro padre no me ha dejado ir a Vanaheim ni siquiera por tu cumpleaños, dijo que nos veremos cuando completes tus estudios y puedas volver, no tengo usar salir de Asgard aún._

 _Hace poco tiempo aprendí algunas cosas, pero me faltaba más, me gustaba más, me gustaba más, me gustaba más, me encantaba la idea de que me gusta, creo que ahora entiendo lo que me gusta de los entrenamientos._

 _Fandral te manda saludos, últimamente pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, has tenido tu misión de aprender cómo usar una espada, aunque dudo que tengas más éxito del que tuviste, quizás algún día descubras un hechizo que me diestro volver con las armas o me convierta en ti cuando lo siento, por ahora me alegra que tengamos tan fuertes, aunque Fandral dice que mi puntería es buena, que solo debo pulirla, pero quizás solo está siendo amable._

 _También empecé a presentarme en el consejo, nuestro padre quiere que aprenda cómo se manejan algunas negociaciones, audiencias, también me puso un tutor para que me enseñe la parte administrativa, así como también antes debo pasar entre libros, aunque ya antes._

 _Nuevamente lamento no poder estar para tu cumpleaños, nuestros padres te mandarán seguro sus obsequios y yo utilizamos para mandarte el mío._

 _Espero regreses pronto, te extraño._

 _Loki_

Y más sospechas llegaron al final de la lectura, le entristeciaron que su pequeña petición había sido negada, pero la nueva dirección de la correspondencia de su hogar, su madre también la escribieron a veces, y amaba sus cartas, pero eran las de Loki las que calentaban su pecho, que su hermano menor sabía cómo transportarlo de regreso a su hogar, que podía tener el palacio en cada palabra, que podía escuchar su voz recitando lo que leía. A veces se pregunta cómo se vería Loki, ya había pasado tanto tiempo ¿Estaría más alto? ¿Cómo luciría su rostro? ¿Lo han favorecido la adolescencia? Aún recordaba que el día que tuvo que salir, que era introvertido por naturaleza y que era muy difícil de soportar, tenía un carácter difícil, pero estaba acostumbrado a eso,

Con la carta aún en la mano y una sonrisa fue lo que su primo lo encontró.

"¿Y eso?" El hecho de que se haya preparado antes en el reino, que era algo más importante que el de Thor y había estado preparándose en Alfheim, después de todo, tenía una alianza con los elfos de luz desde hacía siglos.

"Es una carta de mi hermano Loki" Le escribió mientras volvía a guardarla en su ropa, revelaba su contenido como si fuera un secreto de estado, al final y al cabo era solo suya, en respuesta el otro joven le dio un asentimiento apoyando su espalda contra la corteza del árbol.

"Si también es príncipe me extraña que no esté aquí contigo, ¿aún no tienes edad de viajar?"

"Loki no es un guerrero" Lectura mientras imitaba su postura "Él es hechicero, tiene dones curativos, mi madre es quien lo instruye" Le explicó con orgullo, aunque entre los Vanir tenía hechiceros legendarios la propia reina de Asgard era una vanir, la más poderosa, poco apreciable en ese reino a Loki que Frigga no supiera o dominara.

"Vaya, un hechicero" Respondió Surt sonando genuinamente fascinado "Es una suerte que lo heredara de la reina, no siempre sucede así y hoy en día los hechiceros escasean, y hace mucho tiempo que no escucho de un sanador entre ellos, en Vanaheim tenemos solo uno "

Eso definitivamente no lo sabía, claro que las personas que dominaran la magia no abundaban pero no esperaba que fuera un grupo tan reducido, pero sí lo era con claridad en realidad en el propio Asgard la única vez que lo era, algunas veces aprendices que conocían rudimentarios básicos, pero nadie destacable como era el caso de Loki que había empezado a manifestar sus sueños desde muy pequeño.

"Deberías casarte con él"

Thor lo miró perplejo

"¡Somos hermanos!"

"Precisamente, no alterarían la sangre de la familia", sino que explicaría el otro joven entendió el problema "Es verdad, en Asgard abolió los matrimonios entre hermanos, lo había olvidado"

Thor recién en ese momento se estaba enterando de eso, además, había tenido un momento en el que se podía practicar en otros idiomas, conocí esa información más interesante que escandalosa. Por otro lado Surt era hijo de Frey, hermano de su madre, ¿su padre le había dado esas ideas? ¿Lamentaba no haberse casado con su hermana y cederla a tan poderosa hechicera al padre de todo?

"Bueno, al menos deberías intentar convencer al rey de que no hay caso con alguien extranjero, sería una pena que perdieras de tener un hechicero a tu lado, no abundan esos dones"

Thoryed de escucharlo luego de que mencionó la idea del matrimonio de Loki con alguien más, nunca había pensado en ello pero tenía sentido, era el futuro rey de Asgard, un segundo era más fuera del reino que dentro, para fortalecer alianzas un matrimonio, conocer a su padre y tener algo así en la mente para el futuro, junto a un futuro rey o reina sentaría en Loki para sacarle el alcalde de Provencho. De repente, la imagen de Loki con manos de alguien más se puso de malhumor, su mente se convirtió en un molestarle que nombrara en un Asgard y trató de imaginar que estaba haciendo su hermano en esos momentos, con quien estaría ... y de ahí en adelante Fandral en sus cartas.

 _Asgard_

"¡Loki!"

Al escuchar el gruñido con el que se expresó en su nombre, el joven se puso de pie en un salto, se encontró en su boca abierta, queriendo decirlo un libro, pero esa señal de peligro lo hizo movilizar de inmediato al cuarto de la reina.

Su madre no lucía sorprendida de verlo entrar, ella también disfrutaba de una actividad solitaria, practicaba con su arma una dulce melodía, pero sus delicados dedos se alejaba de las cuerdas para prestarle atención a su hijo.

"¿Y ahora qué hiciste?"

"¡Nariz!" En realidad sí sabía, había hecho muchas cosas recientemente, su verdadera duda era la fecha de cualidad de todas las terminadas en el padre de todo.

Los pasos se acercaban, cuando la puerta era abierta de un golpe. Loki hacía gala de toda su velocidad para hacer una base de su madre, ya era un adolescente pero aún solo alcanzaba la estatura de la reina, si esta permanecía sentada.

Al ver el semblante de su progenitor Loki luchó por comprender por qué hacía que sí, pero sabía que era tarde en su momento, pero sabía que era tarde y pronto podría rendir cuantas de ello y ver como Odín enojado era aterrador.

"¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando ?!"

"Querido, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?" Frigga apretó la mano que Loki había puesto sobre su hombro para darle algo de apoyo aunque en el fondo sabía que su hijo no era la víctima allí.

"¡Hechizó a una de las doncellas para que se rapara la cabeza!"

Odín no necesitó decir más, Loki se relajó internamente, no era lo más grave que había hecho, temía que supiera el descubrimiento que había hecho recientemente sobre un pasadizo que podía llevarlo fuera de Asgard sin necesidad de Bifrost, si su padre se enteraba no solo acabaría con escolta personal, también lo sellaría antes de que tuviera la posibilidad de explorarlo.

"¿Lady Amora?" Inquirió Frigga, ella también pareció demasiado preocupada por esa falta, era la madre después de todo y bien dijo que sí la odiaba el hijo te odia la madre, y Amora se ganó el desprecio de Loki con muchas actitudes, si por la reina Fuera de la junta de la corte pero a favor de su marido no le gustaba que favoreciera tanto a Loki, menos en conflictos de origen infantil como el que tenía con la muchacha.

"Oh, al parecer estas bien informada" Le replicó sarcásticamente, le dije que era una pérdida de tiempo y que no había pensado en ella y que ella sabía que era insignificante, su estallido era para el café de esas pequeñas insignificancias que venía llevando a cabo, inicialmente parecían el resultado de un niño aburrido y caprichoso, incluso llegó a pensar que se trataba de un llamado de atención por la ausencia de Thor, pero el chico completamente creciente y no parecía entender su posición.

"Claro que no, pero no me es ajeno que Lady Amora no es precisamente amable con nuestro hijo"

"¡Eso no es excusa!" Le gritó a ella antes de recordar que el que tenía era montado en la era de cólera Loki y arremetió contra él "¡Eres el príncipe de Asgard! Es una vergüenza que te rebaja con esas revanchas infantiles y poco dignas"

Loki verse hacerse más pequeño en su lugar mientras lo escuchaba, pero siempre era así y no notarba un cambio luego.

"Lo siento padre"

Frigga se giró a verlo preocupada por su tono, pero en Odín ya no surgió ningún efecto, en el pasado hasta había llorado sus disculpas, de nada le servían si sabía que volvía a pasar por lo mismo en unos días.

"¡Con sentirlo no basta!"

"Cielo ..."

"¡No!" La silenció de inmediato "Loki fue un dirigirse ahora a la alcoba de Thor, estas recluido hasta que ordene lo contrario"

El joven entendió con horror por su padre elegía el cambio de nombre ... ¡Thor no leía! Llevaba años fuera, no había nada allí, Odín interpretó el horror en sus ojos.

"Unos días de silencio tal vez aclaren esa mente tuya"

Loki sabía que no le convenía replicar nada, solo salía de la habitación intentando pasar lo más alejado posible del rey, su actitud hacia la ridícula a Odín, nunca le había pegado para que se encogiera así a su lado, pero reconoció que prefería confirmar que Loki aún le temía.

Una vez que solo soles el soberano continuó.

"Anda, dime que soy severo"

Frigga soltó un suspiro mientras se ponía elegantemente de pie para acercarse, lucía más cansada que molesta.

"Para nada, no estaba pensando eso" Odín lucía casi derrotado por el último suspiro asique ella las fuerzas brindó con un beso clásico, dejando sus brazos colgando del fuerte cuello "Cuando empecé a gritar por un momento pensé que ibas a azotarlo" No la extrañaba, por lo visto su hijo, lo mismo.

"Ganas no me faltan, debería subirlo a mi rodilla y nalguearlo frente a toda la corta, quizás pasar por semejante humillación que lo pensara dos veces"

Frigga hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada, de todas las formas ambos sabían que nunca haría algo así, sería tan deshonroso que Loki no volvería a presentar su cara en público, las heridas en el orgullo serían las más difíciles de sanar, por eso precisamente su hijo había atentado contra la apariencia de la joven Amora.

"Iré a verla, solo me tomará unos instantes y su cabello estará como nuevo"

"Sabes que no es eso lo que me molesta". Con suavidad se desprendió de ella para ir al piso de la cama, ni cuando regresaba a la guerra lucía tan cansado, su esposa y yo le didicó toda su atención.

"¿Qué voy a hacer con esto? Esto ya no es normal"

Frigga venía a meditar hacía tiempo sobre el mismo problema, solo que ella tenía que tomarse con más aplomo, ya que había tomado la conducta de Loki, cada vez que las cosas pasaban lo mismo e interrogaba, sabía que ella era sincera, y esa sinceridad. era la misma que la preocupaba ... el mismo Loki no sabía que sus acciones, aunque también apenaban de una manera que no reconocía ante nadie más.

"En realidad creo que sí es normal" Empezó con tacto, ganándose una mirada perpleja de su marido.

"¡Ya no es un niño Frigga!"

"No me refiero a eso" Lo interrumpió levantando sus manos buscando apaciguarlo "No lo estoy justificando, solo trato de decir que ... hay ... facetas incomprensibles que son parte de nuestra naturaleza aunque no las queramos ahí"

Permaneció en silencio, ella leyó el tiempo de meditación en sus palabras mientras se pasaba el tiempo, recordando el hombre sediento de sangre del que se enamoró, había conocido un Odín tanto como ella, ella había visto lo peor del mundo de Asgard, no siempre todo fue justicia y paz, no siempre hubo misericordia, también existieron siglos de ambición y baños de sangre, una sed conquistadora que necesitó de alguien que pudiera haberlo dado, Odín no había cambiado, había sido domado por su reina.

"¿Estás tratando de decirme que esto es Loki? ¿Qué debo aceptarlo?"

"No, yo no te acepté Odín, solo te amo ... Tu hiciste el resto"

"Es parte de su naturaleza entonces ¿El caos?"

"Las travesuras ..." Corrigió Frigga, no queriendo darle mayor gravedad a hechos que en realidad no ha sido tan trascendentales "La naturaleza de Loki es rebelde, la cuesta sometida pero lo hace contigo ... desquitando su frustración en esas travesuras" Ella lo entendía, era la manera anónima de Loki de cobrar algunas afrentas ya la vez se trataba de sus ansias de libertad y su arrastrándolo hacia terrenos peligrosos.

"¿Y tú solución es que lo ame?" Odín creía que la disciplina era amor por lo que consideraba que venía amando demasiado a su hijo recientemente.

"Acércate a él, no digas que sí lo resuelva pero Loki tendrá menos tiempo de equivocarse si está a tu lado aprendiendo la manera correcta de hacer las cosas"

Odín verdaderamente meditó en las palabras, desde que había entregado la instrucción de Loki en las manos de su mujer se desentendió del tema casi por completo, imaginó que sería mejor, de que todo debía dedicar todo su esfuerzo a preparar a Thor, al fin y al cabo era quien subió al trono cuando él cayera en su sueño, pero quería que fuera listo para estar listo para su próximo paso.

Todo el tiempo estuvo dando vueltas por su cabeza las próximas dos semanas, a pesar de que las últimas se decidió que el castigo de Loki había sido completado, mandó que la trayectoria a su presencia pero no en el trono y la sala de reuniones, había audiencia pública y esa sería la primera de muchas cosas en la vida que lo acompañaba.

Cuando el joven llegó a la carga, el niño lo miraba confuso, Fandral, que era su escolta, que apoyaba su mano en la espalda, que estaba sentado junto a su padre en el lugar que ya has dispuesto.

La audiencia siguió como de costumbre y cuando su hijo se recuperó de la sorpresa inicial, cruzó sus piernas, irguió su espalda con elegancia y se dedicó a prestar atención a todo lo que pasaba. Inicialmente sería un mero observador, Odín no pensaba dar la voz ni votaría a un joven sin ningún tipo de experiencia, pero sí lo haría, como sus maestros, presumiblemente, pronto estaría participando como el resto del consejo.

Cuando se finalizó Odín se despidió del resto de la corte, haciéndole una señal a Loki para que siguiera.

Su hijo tiene un movimiento prematuro, como si fuera un enemigo en el que estuviera siendo dirigido a una trampa, esa sensación lo incomodó demasiado y le dio la fuerza a las cosas que le hicieron la espalda antes de que se hiciera nada. a él, aunque una parte, sabía que eso era insuficiente para calmar un alma tan traviesa.

Lo dirigió a su estudio, ahí se movió y su secretario quien no se inmutó al escucharlo entró y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo en su escritorio.

La sala era amplia y tenía su propia biblioteca, con inmensos ventanales que mostraban la grandeza de Asgard y permitió que la luz dorada se colara en la habitación, en el centro, sobre un escalón, estaba el escritorio del mismo padre de todo, a su derecha, abajo, su secretario personal trabajaba, ya su izquierda había un nuevo puesto, impecable, con tinta, plumas y una pila de papeles.

Odín le indica con un gesto que tomará asiento allí y Loki obedeció algo titubeante, no muy seguro de entender lo que pasaba.

"A partir de ahora serás mi segundo secretario"

La mirada descolocada de Loki hizo que todo eso valiera la pena, a Odín le costó mantener la seriedad, su hijo miró a sus espaldas, como esperando que el otro hombre se encontrara tan asombrado como él pero ni siquiera les quedase prestando atención, solo lucía atareado

"Empezarás hoy traduciendo esos informes a la lengua de los Vanir, que tengan listo antes de la noche, con exactitud y prolijidad, no me decepciones"

Loki asintió sintiendo que sus manos temblaban, que se agradeció pero no confiaba en que su voz sonara bien en esos momentos, pero Odín no esperó nada más, simplemente ascendió a su lugar y se sumergió en sus ocupaciones, por lo que Loki hizo lo mismo .

Tal como esperaba, su hijo terminó el trabajo mucho antes del anochecer, con una caligrafía perfecta, ya conocía desde antes sus actitudes, los maestros que le habían asignado un paranograma de su velocidad de aprendizaje, la facilidad para hablar otras lenguas, su ingenio, pero era gratificante poder confirmar de primera mano que no se trata de meras adulaciones.

Al día siguiente, luego de sus lecciones, Loki fue llamado nuevamente al despacho de su padre, y mucho más, lo confió, la confianza , tiempo que no fuera solo para reprenderlo. Sus aviones de investigación el pasaje que habían quedado atrás y que se habían quedado atrás, de repente todos los días tenían mucho para hacer y amaba la mirada de orgullo en el rostro del rey cuando era eficiente, no le dijeron nada pero él lo notaba, y empezaba a importarle demasiado tiempo atrás, demasiado tiempo para hacer algo así como la molestia con él, sin contar que nuevamente ... ya no tenía tiempo, lentamente su vida fue estar programada desde que se levantaba hasta que se acostaba, estudiar la hechicería por las mañanas, trabajar por las tardes ,

Fue un ciclo que se mantuvo por un buen tiempo, la primera vez que Loki habló en la corte lo hizo como interpretar para unos de los embajadores, había estado nervioso por el repentino silencio y el que tantas veces lo había atentado sobre él, pero cuando volvió a tomar asiento y uno de los consejeros tomó la palabra, la mano más pequeña de su padre sobre la suya, apretándola con cariño, fue un gesto tan pequeño, tan sencillo, y aun así, tiene un corazón que se llena de dicha. Trató de que nada se reflejaba en su rostro, pero al notar la sonrisa boba que Fandral le dedicaba desde su puesto, sabía que no lo había logrado y que su rostro ardía.

Por un momento todo en su mundo parecía bien, al menos casi todo, pensaba que solo faltaba que Thor regresara para estar en completa paz y equilibrio, no imaginaba que su hermano llegaría a ponerlo todo de cabeza.

La mañana que Thor regresó por sorpresa a su madre en uno de los salones privados, tanto sigilo valió la pena por el alarido de alegría que la reina dejó salir y que tanta fue la provocó.

Se abrazaron y ella cubrió su rostro de besos y algunas lágrimas se escapó.

"¡Hijo mío!"

"Te eché de menos madre" Le dijo tomando ambas manos para besarlas.

"No sabía que regresabas"

"Nadie lo sabía, quería que fuera una sorpresa" En realidad lo sabía Heimdall y por ende el mismo Odín, pero eso estaba fuera de control.

"Es la mejor sorpresa que me han dado" Rio acariciándole la cara "Mírate nada más, estas tan alto y gallardo"

Thor ya era todo un hombre, mucho más alto que su madre y probablemente que el propio Odín, pero lo que más sorprendió a la reina fueron sus fuertes brazos, el entrenamiento fuera debió ser muy severo, ninguno de los guerreros Asgardianos podía competir con su imponente físico.

"Lo sé" Bromeo su hijo con un poco de arrogancia "¿Dónde está Loki?"

La reina se separó para secar sus ojos mientras hacia una seña hacia la derecha.

"En la otra ala, en su alcoba"

Thor asintió y sin más palabras fue en su búsqueda. Todo lucía igual que años atrás, sus padres no eran aficionados a los grandes cambios, por lo que mientras caminaba por los pasillos lo asaltó la nostalgia, iba rumbo al sector destinado a los hijos del rey, en esa ala solo estaban las habitaciones que le pertenecían a Loki y a él, aunque su hermano en el pasado nunca las había ocupado, siempre permanecía con su madre.

La habitación de Loki parecía más una biblioteca y su instinto le dijo que era probable que su hermano siguiera ocupando la habitación junto a su madre. Al parecer a él tampoco le gustaban los cambios. No lo encontró en sus aposentos así que fue a los propios sin mayor éxito, recién ahí se le ocurrió que su hermano podría estar en el baño que compartían.

Al final del pasillo estaba una gran piscina que funcionaba como baño para ambos príncipes, el rey tenía una similar, amplía, pero muy poco profunda, ideal para además de bañarse tener un tiempo de relajación, el agua se filtraba con frecuencia y el sello que poseía se encargaba de mantener el agua siempre a una temperatura caliente y agradable. El ruido de chapoteo le indicó que había dado con su hermano. Quizás debió anunciarse para no asustarlo, pero prefirió sorprenderlo como a su madre, solo que al cruzar las grandes puertas de madera fue él el sorprendido.

A varios metros de distancia había un joven de piel muy blanca que contrataba con su negro cabello, le estaba dando la espalda, sentado al borde de la piscina mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con lo que supuso que era jabón. La forma delgada pero firme, su redondeado trasero presionado contra el mármol… esas largas piernas… El joven volteó y Thor pudo apreciar unos delicados y rosados pezones que llamaban a ser pellizcados, y unos jugosos labios que lo volvieron a la realidad al soltar un alarido.

Loki saltó dentro de la piscina para cubrirse y por su expresión estuvo a punto de empezar a gritarle pero se quedó helado al reconocerlo.

"¿Thor?"

El mencionado reaccionó acercándose a la orilla, el agua solo cubría a Loki hasta la cintura y tuvo que esforzarse por no seguir mirándolo de manera indiscreta.

No dijo nada y Loki pareció empezar a reaccionar.

"¡Thor!" Se dirigió a la escalinata de la piscina donde pudo tomar una toalla blanca para cubrir un poco su desnudes y se apresuró en abrazar a su hermano.

El mayor esperaba un gesto como ese hacía tiempo, pero en su mente Loki seguía siendo un niño pequeño y usaba ropa, no esperaba tener en sus brazos a ese hermoso joven… casi desnudo, apenas posó las palmas en su espalda, no muy seguro de dónde apoyarlas con tanta piel expuesta, la única parte cubierta era la última que podía tocar.

Loki estaba demasiado emocionado para darse cuenta del efecto que estaba provocando, al igual que Frigga besó su rostro con afecto antes de soltarlo.

"¿Escribes hasta para comentarme que tienes comezón pero no sobre tu regreso?"

"Quería sorprenderte" Se encogió de hombros tomando la libertad de peinar el cabello de Loki hacia atrás, embelesado aún por ese hermoso rostro aniñado, al menos sus ojos fueron como los recordaba "

"¡Vaya que lo hiciste! Pude arrojarte un hechizo, me diste un buen susto"

Los ojos de Thor siguieron viajando por el cuerpo de Loki y su hermano terminaron interpretándolo como incomodidad, ya que así se sienten.

"Dame un segundo, voy a vestirme" Se excusó alejándose para ir a su alcoba, lo que no se debe llegar antes que su padre.

Por la noche hubo una cena familiar, toda la corte quería celebrar el regreso al trono pero la reina madre insistió en que ese día era solamente de ellos, había estado mucho tiempo ausente, ya que tenía tiempo de ponerse al corriente con todos los demás.

Loki apareció luciendo una entallada túnica negra que favorecía muy bien su cintura aunque cubría su cuerpo completo, desde la cintura hasta el cuello, la canción más nueva de su madre solo que ella era más festiva en los colores que elegía . Thor llevaba su armadura la cual era su vestimenta habitual últimamente. La cena transcurrió más que nada entre las edades familiares y los relatos de algunas aventuras del dios del verdadero de lejos, Loki compartió su alegría en cada historia y bromeó con él, de esa manera sutil y cínica, como si no tuviera ni un día de separación.

Todo parece ir normal para Thor hasta que se trata de conciliar el sueño en su vieja alcoba.

Todo estaba oscuro, el palacio estaba en completo silencio, y la permanencia sobre su enorme cama, mirando los dibujos del techo, apenas visibles por la claridad que se colaba desde el balcón. En medio de cansados suspiros fue que escuchó como la puerta que unía su alcoba con la de Loki se abría. Se incorporó un poco para mirar mejor, un tiempo para ver a su hermano entrar con una vestimenta un poco más ligera, verde, atada por la cintura, esta vez con el cuello descubierto y descalzo.

"¿Loki?" Lo interrogó confundido, pero el joven solo dijo algo así como sí lo estaba haciendo.

"No puede dormir"

"Ya veo" Sentado en la cama, hizo un poco de lugar y Loki se acomodó a su lado.

"Estoy contento de estar aquí", confesó como si fuera un secreto, no estaba mirando a los ojos, su atención estaba en el torso descubierto de Thor y una de las manos del joven viajó y se posó allí.

"¿Loki?" Contuvo el aliento cuando comenzó a acariciarlo, yendo desde sus pectorales hasta el hombro.

"Estaba tan solo sin ti" Thor se tomó la libertad de tomarlo por la cintura, acercándolo un poco más "Te necesito" Afirmó con lo que sonaba casi a la desesperación.

"Estoy aquí ahora, no volverás a dejarte" Los ojos de Loki lo miraban de nuevo, lucía tan preocupado, tan vulnerable, que terminaba apretándolo más en sus manos y se acercó para besar a su rostro pero a último momento reclamó esos labios, con ternura que se convirtió en un gesto demandante, su hermano no lo rechazó, lejos de eso se colgó de su cuello y abrió más su boca, permitiéndole profanarla con su lengua.

Todo eso estaba mal, pero a Thor no podía importarle menos.

"Oh Loki"

"Hermano" Gimió esta haciendo que el mayor perdiera el pequeño autocontrol y lo subiera a su regazo, comenzó a presionarlo contra la erección que escondía sus pantalones, su pene duro empujaba con entusiasmo contra ese cuerpo caliente, mientras sus manos se desataban de esa túnica, comenzando a desnudarlo, la piel de Loki era tan suave ... no podía dejar de acariciarla, su pecho subía y bajaba por la excitación y de nuevo esos pezones que ahora lucían erectos.

"Te necesito" Repitió Loki, antes de besar su cuello con hambre.

"Lo sé"

"Necesito que me cuides, que me protejas"

"Siempre voy a protegerte" Le juró, mientras que ella respondía a la pregunta en su cama, buscando una posición más cómoda para besar su vientre, subiendo por su ombligo hasta esas protuberancias rosadas, los quejidos de Loki solo lo enloquecían más "Eres mío" Lo reclamó mientras succionaba esa delicada piel.

"Si"

"Dilo, di que eres mío"

"Thor ..."

" _¡Alteza!"_

Con un sobresalto para despertarse en su cama, sintiéndose muy confundido, en sus brazos no estaba Loki, solo una de sus tantas almohadas, todo era claridad, ya su lado una criada le observaba con respeto.

"Alteza, ya amaneció, la reina lo espera para desayunar"

Poco a poco fue invadido por la amarga decepción de que todo había sido solo un sueño, la noche anterior simplemente se había marchado a su alcoba un poco pasado de copas, nada más.

Le agradeció a la mujer que lo despertara, después de todo él se había pedido, y le ordenó que se marchara. Una vez solo se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón de nuevo, podía haber sido solo un sueño pero la dureza entre sus piernas era bien real.

"Que locura" Suspiró, un poco sorprendido de que no se sintiera incómodo por haber tenido una historia tan enfermiza, después de todo era Loki ... era su hermanito, que no debería tener ese tipo de pensamientos sobre él ... no era normal 'En Asgard , en Vanaheim sí lo era 'lo tranquilizó en su mente mientras trataba de aclarar sus ideas, todo eso era extraño pero a la vez lo hacía un poco lógico, lo era apasionado, las doncellas Vanirió por eso, no lo veía en Loki demasiado tiempo y su hermosa apariencia con la guardia baja, al igual que su desnudo, era natural que acabara sintiendo, nada de lo que debiera preocuparse, seguramente en cuanto a que su sexo fuera con eso más pasado.

Aún así toda la lógica no hacía nada con el problema que sigue en sus pantalones, por lo que resignado comenzó a acariciarse, eso es ayuda gratuita, tampoco se siente culpable por los labios de Loki ayudándolo ... al final y al cabo solo era una fantasía, nada que debería hacerle daño

 **Continuara...**


End file.
